The Best Damn Thing
by punkprincess96
Summary: She knows I like him, so why did she say yes? What happens when Logan wants to get over Dana by using Zoey? They're best friends so they must be the same, right? Wrong. Wrong as ever. Like it or not, even though she's alot like her, they're not the same!
1. Ok, fine

The Best Damn Thing

**By**: punkprincess96

**A/N: Not really songfic but I'm adding the chorus. xP**

- - -

"I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen!" Nicole and Zoey sang, out of tune. Dana ignored their terrible singing, and continued with her math homework. She decied to pull a Dana comment on them, just for the heck of it.  
"Yeah, singing it way out of tune makes me crave the song even more." Dana sacrastically said, continuing to jot down more sentances.  
"Well, Dana. Let's see you sing it." Zoey snapped, very sensitive of her singing. On the other hand, Nicole was already aware she sang terrible, and ignored her.  
"Hey Dana, it's Avril Lavigne... your favorite! Come, sing a tune or two!" Nicole begged, dying to hear Dana's voice. Dana rarely talked to Nicole and Zoey now a days because she had alot of tests coming up. Dana sighed, giving up and she decided to play along. She stole Nicole's hair brush and used it as a microphone.  
"_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same. And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_" Dana sang, and just got back to work.  
"Oh my god, Dana! You must be the queen of singing!" Zoey gasped, amazed at Dana's singing. Dana sighed.  
"If you want to borrow my lucky number 2 pencil just ask. Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know." Dana said, laughing.  
"No! I'm serious!" Zoey said, pulling Dana up from her chair and grabbing onto her shoulders.  
"There's the singing contest Nicole, Chase, Logan and I always go to every friday! You _have_ to go!" Zoey said, shaking Dana's shoulders. Dana flicked Zoey's hands off her.  
"Why does Logan go?" Dana curiously asked, keeping a distance between her and Zoey.  
"He says he wants to 'pick up the chicks'. But anyways, you just _have_ to go!" Zoey explained, shaking Dana's houlders again.  
"Okay, Zoey... first of all; I never HAVE to do anything. Second; why would I enter?" Dana asked, feeling suddenly nervous.  
"Because, the winner gets to leave school area with requested information whenever he or she want to." Zoey lied, hiding her crossed fingers behind her back. Dana thought about it for a minute. "And... I'll help you study for your tests." Dana smiled.  
"We do good bussiness." Dana said, shaking her hand. Zoey smiled, and had an idea.  
"Hey... promise you'll do it over anything? No possible thing to change your mind?" Zoey asked, waiting for a response. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Ok, as long as I get my prize." Dana promised, letting go of Zoey's hand. Zoey smiled and showed Dana her crossed fingers.  
"HAH! I LIED! AND NOW YOU STILL HAVE TO SING!" Zoey yelled suddenly, and jumped up and down with Nicole. They burst into giggles and hoped out of the room. Dana groaned, and just shrugged though. She had secretly already known Zoey had lied because she had been going to the singing contests to see other people suffer being the loser. And also, Dana had been lying about not wanting to enter. Dana had always had the passion and talent to sing, but her home town folks would never listen to her.

"You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal..." Dana quietly and softly sang to herself while finishing her homework. "Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen...". Dana finished about a minute later, and she found herself still singing. She got up, and walked outside, still humming. She looked around for Zoey or Nicole so she could end her boredom. She found her friends by a table, arguing about something she couldn't hear. She hid behind the tree infront of her, and listened. It was okay to eavesdrop, well... atleast this time.

"Zoey, can I talk to you?" she heard a voice say. Dana thought she knew who the voice was... wasn't it Chase? She could hear their footseps closer to her.

"Zoey, to order for me to get my mind off Dana... I'm hoping that... you know, we could go out maybe? Since you're her friend and all you guys are alot alike and mayeb that's a good thing for me." the person said. Dana silently gasped when she heard her name in the conversation. She peered through a couple of leaves, and glared at Logan for mentioning her.

"LOGAN!?" Dana whispered, not realizing she was talking. She saw their heads turn, and she quickly climbed up the tree. They shrugged, and continued on.

"So...?" Logan asked, blusing. Zoey hadn't said anything still, but her reaction said it all.

"Umm..." Zoey stammered, staring at the floor. Dana cursed under her breath, hoping Zoey would say no. Logan sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Nevermind." he said, looking hurt as he turned around. Zoey caught his arm, and turned him back around.

"Okay, fine. You are your stupid sad look." Zoey said in a whisper. Dana nearly fell out of the tree, hearing this.

"Sweet! I'll pick you up and 7." he said before leaving. Zoey groaned, and smacked her head on the tree over and over again. Suddenly a squirrel climbed up to Dana, and since Zoey was hitting the tree so hard, Dana's hand slipped and she fell down the 30 feet tree, but even if Dana was on the middle branch, it was still high. Zoey screamed in surprise and put her hand on her chest to calm herself down. Dana groaned, and got up.

"ZOEY! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT AND WHY WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME?!" Dana yelled, feeling all better. Zoey sighed.

"You heard it all?" Zoey asked, sounding like she had no enthusiasm to find out if Dana had really heard. Dana nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Then... you don't need me to day it again." Zoey said, before mumbling something quietly and leaving. Dana scoffed.

"How could you do this Zoey! You know I-!" Dana stopped before she told everyone her secret. She stomped her foot and jumped up and down before leaving too.

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finished the first chapter, reveiw please!**


	2. Falling But Not Getting Up

The Best Damn Thing

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: This is chapter 2.**

- - -

Dana sighed silently as she continued to stare evily at Zoey, which she had been doing for over 20 minutes by now. Zoey uncomftorably moved away from Logan, following Dana's warnings, but he was inching even closer and closer to her. Zoey slightly chuckled before she looked up at the ice-cold death glare personally sent from Dana. Zoey cleared her throat and moved far away from Logan, suspiciously.

"Huh?" Logan frowned, sadly and looked at smiling Dana. Logan growled, furious when he knew that Dana had said something to Zoey.

"Anyone else feel it? Like invisible conversations given by looks?" Chase asked, awkwardly. Dana blushed when her friends saw Logan coldly look at her, so she got up as fast as she could and ran off. She heard footsteps behind her a couple minutes later, but she didn't dare turn around because she already knew who it was. She was suddenly slammed into a wall and the next thing she saw was Logan's angry face at her.

"What did you say to Zoey?!" he demanded to know as he raised his fist, barely hesitating to hit her. Dana tried to push him off her, but being a male, he was stronger.

"NOTHING! KEEP _YOUR_ MOUTH SHUT! If _I_ talk to Zoey, it has _nothing_ to do with _you_. So stay out of _my_ life." Dana snapped, and glared back at him because she was unable to do anything else. He wasn't supposed to make her feel powerless. That was _her_ job. So... how was he able to do it now?

"Oh, it has everything to do with me! You know how I've been feeling since we broke up!" Logan yelled, clenching tighter to her. "YOU BETTER LISTEN TO THE WORDS I SAY AND LISTEN _HARD_. STAY AWAY FROM ZOEY OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO! I LOVE HER NOW, _NOT_ YOU!". Dana pushed him off her when she heard those awful words she didn't take as a threat, and ran as fast as she could. She could still hear his voice in her head, repeating over and over again. _I love her now, not you! I love her now, not you! I love her now, not you! I love her now, not you! I love her now, not you! _His voice was drifting farther away, but still haunting her.

"Mh!" Dana whimpered as she felt herself trip over nothing. A colapsing sound brought the PCA student's attention over to Dana who was now on the cold, hard cement. Dana slowly found herself on the floor the next second, but her sight was fuzzy and uneasy to clearly see through the tears. Dana miserably and quietly felt a sting on her forehead. Something had happened. She slowly brought her shaken hand up to her it, and moaned in pain when she touched it. She just lied there for endless minutes, crying bitterly to herself. Students didn't bother to get help. She didn't bother to recieve or get help. It was just actually quite soothing, the never ending silence and pain that replayed over and over again in her flushed mind. Some could say she had lost her mind for a second, and was relieved to feel attention from others. Some could also say that she had just embraced her break up with Logan Reese a week ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: that was a harder chapter to write. It was written with much deepth, which was hard to do because I don't write often with deep thoughts.**


	3. Deal? Okay then We're Partners!

The Best Damn Thing

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is chapter 3!!!**

- - -

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tap tap tap tap tap. tick tap. Tock tap..." It seemed as if the furniture around her were having a gibberish conversation.

"Mumb...ling... me-mean... ing... less... w-words..." Dana muttered in her sleep. _DONG_. The alarm clock struck twelve o' clock and made a loud buzzing noise. Dana suddenly woke and sat up in her bed. She looked around the dark room in confusion. _How did I get there?_ Dana saw the note taped onto her alarm clock and read it outloud.

"Hey Dana, you fell asleep on the floor outside. Details about that later but the entire school is at a after exams party right now. Zoey told me not to tell you where, but she said the last two hour for us to go find you. - Nicole." Dana read as she thought about her last moments that she remembered. She was on the floor, running from Logan.

"Damn that guy." Dana said, turning on the lights and getting dressed. The door suddenly opened and Dana soon saw the faces of Chase, Nicole, Zoey and Logan. It was suddenly a glaring match between Zoey and Dana, staring each other into dust.

"Dana." Zoey said, disgusted by saying her name. "Let's go to the party now...". Dana looked at the others.

"I didn't even agree that I wanted to go. I don't even wanna go." Dana said, knowing they'd just start fighting during the last two hours.

"No, you have no option. Unless you wanna stay here with Chase and Nicole." Zoey said, without their opinion.

"Hey I wanna go to the party!" Chase and Nicole whined. Zoey barked wildly as Logan and her left them, and drove off to the party. Chase and Nicole grunted in anger towards Zoey but then just sighed.

"Zoey's different now... she's meaner towards everyone except Logan..." Chase said, knowing Nicole was thinking that too.

"Well... I hate to have to tell you Chase... but Zoey is going out with Logan." Dana said, hating to even say their names.

"Funny." Chase sarcastically said, and crossed his arms. Dana groaned and furiously pulled Chase over to the giant window.

"Prepare. To. Face. The. Truth." Dana said before yanking the curtains open, showing Logan and Zoey outside in the rain but making out.

"Oh god." Nicole whispered, and turned around. Chase fell onto his knees, bringing a sudden rush of pain into himself, but didn't care.

"Damn, Brooks. Looks like you may have won this round." Dana said, and crossed her arms.

"I have a plan. How about we work together to break Logan and Zoey apart?" Nicole suddenly said, angrily.

"Wow Nicole. Don't you like Zoey? Isn't she your 'best friend'?" Dana asked, suspecting something was up.

"Honestly, to tell you the truth... I like Logan. Miss 'Zoey Brooks' is making me like, so mad." Nicole said, being very unlike her today. But Dana didn't mind using Nicole to be there incase there needed to be some blaming...

"Alright. Partners." Dana said, and shook hands with her but secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. Nicole smiled nicely and shone her white teeth brightly. Dana was so distracted that she didn't even notice Nicole crossing her fingers behind her back too...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Update, update. - sigh - so busy nowadays...**


	4. Juice

The Best Damn Thing

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hi you guys. I'm gonna try to update ALOT of my stories. Some are just gonna be super hard to update becasue I lost track of what I am doing. Like a couple seconds ago I re - read chapter 3 yet I never knew what I wrote and why.. so expect flaws. )**

- - -

"Okay, there she is!" Nicole whispered to Dana as they hid behind the trash can in the cafateria. Dana nodded, and as much as she wanted to betray Nicole, Nicole has some good connections. Guess it pays off to be a weirdo.

"Logan dear, I wanna ask you something." Dana heard Zoey say to him. Dana watched carefully while Nicole used her 3 walled mirror to look behind them to stare at a cute guy probably.

"What is it now." Logan snapped while looking around cautiously, and then staring blankly at his tray of food.

"Will you help me torture Dana throughout the rest of the year?" Zoey asked casually. Dana scoffed, and nearly raced over to Zoey and would punch the living sunshine act out of her, except that she remembered the last second that she was _spying_ on them, which meant _not_ showing where they were and _not_ being found out.

"What?" she heard Logan mumble. Zoey scooted closer and bashed her damn eyelashed like they were about to fall off.

"You heard me. I know she likes you, so I want her to know that you and her are over, which is true... right?!" Zoey asked, with a suddenly hopeful face. Logan remained silent. "And she keeps staring at you during band class, so I want her to stop doing her little _flirts_." Dana gasped soundlessly, and blushed.

"Good. Nicole didn't hear that... and she didn't see that either." Dana thought to herself.

"You freak!" Logan suddenly shouted with juice on his shirt and in his hair.

"What?! Something happened, and I missed it!" Dana panicked, and looked around. Everyone was eating casually. Zoey smirked and with a flip of her hair, she was gone.

"Well, I guess that's the end." Nicole said, and stood up while finishing applying her lipgloss on her lips. "Now... all we have to do is get Logan to go out with one of us.. and it's good bye Zoey."

"What?" Dana asked, while looking around again. "Why one of us... we could work together an- and..." but Nicole was already gone and beside Logan, flirting away.

"DAMN. She got the head start." Dana said, and quickly got up at rushed toward them. But when she looked around, they were already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: super nice to update. -**


End file.
